


What Becomes Of Us

by GentlemanJack



Category: My Days of Mercy (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlemanJack/pseuds/GentlemanJack
Summary: I'm picking up from where the film ends - that achingly beautiful scene in the alley outside of Lucy's work.This will be rated Explicit because, let's be honest, I'm really just building up towards an epic making up scene or three, okay?!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	What Becomes Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I'm picking up from where the film ends - that achingly beautiful scene in the alley outside of Lucy's work. 
> 
> This will be rated Explicit because, let's be honest, I'm really just building up towards an epic making up scene or three, okay?!

"I am so sorry" Mercy let's out, desperation overwhelming her and leaving her slightly breathless at the sting of pain she knows she's caused Lucy. She looks on, hoping for any sign of receptivity of her feeble words. It's all too much for Lucy to handle. "I gotta get back. Sorry" Lucy says, half teary-eyed and choking up, unsettled by the woman standing, unexpectedly, in front of her once again. She starts back towards her life, hoping in part to leave this behind, but hoping even more for Mercy to reach out and ask her to stay. Mercy, never one to let things go unnoticed, reaches out ever so slightly for an embrace. Lucy crumbles inside as she leans into it, feeling her hands sliding up Mercy's back, without effort. This is so familiar. It's so comforting. Lucy had ached for this every night since she stormed down the stairs of Mercy's family home, stopping briefly to let out a brokenhearted thank you - for what, though, she wasn't sure. Mercy smelled the same. She felt the same...no, she felt better somehow. Mercy reaches up and barely brushes her fingers across Lucy's face. She was so close now that Lucy could almost forget...but not quite. Lucy couldn't handle the feelings rushing nover her; not again. Not after the way things played out just months before. She was finally making a life for herself - a good life, away from the history and the pain and the memories. She grabs Mercy's wrist and pulls her had away even so slowly and walks away from the pull of this woman's energy. She reaches the sidewalk and turns back. "I just don't think you can come back into someone's life like this" Lucy said almost as if posing a question to Mercy I bhopes it will be rebutted. Mercy nodded, understanding, but not wanting to agree. She should have expected this, but it wasn't what she wanted. "I'm gonna stick around for a few more days, so, you don't have to see me, but...I'll be here." She said, clinging to hope, but devastated by the pain she felt in Lucy's hesitant touch and glances. Lucy can't help herself. After touching Mercy and feeling her warm and tender embrace, she flounders. One more look at Mercy is all it takes. "I get off at six. If you wanna get out of here? Do something?" Mercy can hardly believe it. She isn't quite sure what it means, but she's willing to do whatever it takes to be near Lucy again. She knows that if she can just have once chance to be near her again, she can show Lucy how much things have changed. How much she wants to prove herself. How much she wants to fix the damage that's been done. "Yeah. Yeah, that would be nice" she says with only a hint of relief amongst the trepidation. "Where do you wanna go?" Lucy asks, as though it may be the last question she asks anyone ever again. "I don't know. Everywhere, I guess" Mercy answers. It causes a swell of nostalgia and hope along with a twinge of pain for each of them. Lucy swallows hard at that memory, nods once, almost imperceptibly, and turns to go back to work.


End file.
